


every little thing (fanmix)

by Satine86



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Tumblr Prompt, carwheeler appreciation week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: Fanmix for Carwheeler Appreciation Week Day 1: Falling in Love





	every little thing (fanmix)

  

 

Listen on  **[8tracks](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2F8tracks.com%2Fsatine86%2Fevery-little-thing-carwheeler-fanmix&t=YjY0YjZkZDI3ZTEzZWE5MTljMTA2MzU5ZTFkM2JhNTcwY2YyYmIxNSw3dXZtQmRDcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A-toRflBCf7DDjLLMOEereA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fantivanruffles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180566421172%2Fevery-little-thing-a-fanmix-for-carwheeler-week&m=1) **and  **[Spotify](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fantivanruffles%2Fplaylist%2F0tYlqUwZd6hmFpAoXdMM0C%3Fsi%3DXf7fQMyuR_KLPDSZRD4Ohg&t=YTc2MzRhMjM4NzY1NDA5ODQ5MmNlZTM5OTM3NzI3YzQzMzA0YzQ0Yiw3dXZtQmRDcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A-toRflBCf7DDjLLMOEereA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fantivanruffles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180566421172%2Fevery-little-thing-a-fanmix-for-carwheeler-week&m=1) **

 

* * *

 

 

**1\. I've Just Seen A Face**

_Had it been another day_  
_I might have looked the other way_  
_And I'd have never been aware._  
_But as it is I'll dream of her tonight_

 

**2\. Every Little Thing**

_And every little thing, every little thing, every little thing that you say_  
_Makes me feel, makes me feel like I am something more than I ever thought I was before_

 

**3\. Gravity**

_I've tried_  
_I've tried everything I know_  
_Anything to let you go_  
_But I just keep on sinking_

 

**4\. I Want To Love You**

_I let my heart come undone_  
_Hold out to me before I turn into one_  
_I want to love you_  
_the corners of your heart know one's been to_  
_I wanna know you_

 

 

 

**5\. Evening Ceremony**

_Even if I wanted to love you,_  
_Would you love me?_  
_Even if I wanted to fall for you_  
_Would you fall for me?_

 

**6\. Song For The Stars**

_Instrumental_

 

**7\. Surround You**

_I search valleys and mountaintops_  
_Rolling hills and ticking clocks_  
_Were all I heard all that sound_  
_Never thought love could be found_

 

**8\. You Are Mine**

_Oh I will, forever and always_  
_Put you before me, to the end of time_  
_But until then, 'til my last breath rolls in_  
_Oh I am yours and you are mine_

 

**9\. Never Tears Us Apart**

_I_  
_I was standing_  
_You were there_  
_Two worlds collided_  
_And they could never tear us apart_

 

**10\. Take The World**

_'Cause they can write stories_  
_They can sing songs_  
_But they don’t make fairy tales_  
_Sweeter than ours_


End file.
